Friend Zone
by mep439
Summary: Being stuck in the friend zone is so troublesome.
1. Chapter 1

A/N First chapter and it's really short. Don't worry it gets better and longer.

* * *

Why on earth did he ever agree to this? He knew he didn't have enough patience to sit there and listen to this crap. _"Blah, Blah, Blah. He said this, he said that."_ Why on earth were they friends again? ...Right now he could not for the life of him remember. Of course they had been friends since childhood, but man did she have a mouth on her. Seriously...how troublesome. Twenty slow, painful minutes went by before she noticed he was paying absolutely no attention.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" She questioned

_'No'_ is what he wanted to say. It was the truth, he still had no clue what the hell she was talking about. "Yes, Ino , I'm listening."

"Good, now where was I?" Ino asked before continuing her story "Oh yeah.." she continued as Shikamaru ignored her again.

He gave up cloud watching for this? Man, what the hell was he thinking? Well since Sai recently broke up with Ino she needed someone to complain to, and being the great friend he is, Shikamaru decided to have lunch with her and let her talk his ears off.

"SHIKAMARU!" he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ino with one brow raised. "What?" he said with a yawn.

"I asked you a question you.."

"What?"

"I asked how things were with Temari, are you still in the friend zone?" she asked with a smirk.

"That's not funny Ino, besides I already told you I have no interest in Temari." Ino rolled her eyes. "We're just friends.

"Yea right, even Naruto, the biggest idiot in the village, can tell you two have something going on."

"Whatever." Shikamaru just shrugged it off. He stood up ready to leave.

"Where are you going!?" Ino shrieked as he walked towards the exit. "I'm not done talking to you!" He was already gone.

**O O O**

Finally! Peace and quiet. Isolated form society, minding his own business. Lounging in the grass he looked upward towards the sky and admired the clouds. He couldn't help but think of what Ino asked him. '_I asked how things were with Temari, are you still in the friend zone?_' Why the hell would she think saying something like that would be funny? _Tch what a bitch_. But why did he care so much, why couldn't he get his mind on anything other than the thought of being 'friend zoned' he cringed at the though. How embarrassing. Not like he wanted to be more than friends with her but still.

One minute he was cloud gazing thinking about a certain troublesome woman, and then the next thing he knew, he was asleep. About an hour of 'resting' he was awaken by a very familiar voice.

"Oi, Crybaby!" he heard from behind him.

_Fuck!_

_No!_ Anyone but_** her**__._


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, Crybaby!" he heard from behind him.

Fuck!

No! Anyone but her.

**O O O**

Why was it that everytime he was comfortable, she would just ruin everything? Every. Single. Time. What a drag. _'Should I just pretend to still be asleep?' _

"I know you're not sleep you idiot, so that won't work." she said as she sat besides him on the grass.

Is she some kind of mind reader? How did she know what he was thinking? Troublesome..And why was she even here bothering him in the first place, he didn't even know she'd be in Konoha. He had heard nothing about it from Tsunade. Oh well, may as well stay on her good side.

"..Hey"

"You're wondering why I'm here right?" she asked

"Yea...so why are you here?"

"Vacation." she simply replied. "Believe it or not, even I need a break sometimes." she said flashing him her signature grin.

"Hn. Hard to believe." he started "How long are you staying here for?"

"A month." she replied staring into the cloud filled sky.

A month? Hm that's not bad. He can deal with her for a month. Hopefully her vacation plans aren't to bother him everyday. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her voice.

"Man, I have so much to tell you." She said as she laughed "I had a date with this guy, and he was even worse than the last guy I told you about." she chuckled.

Here she goes again, talking to him as if he wanted to hear about her bad luck with men. Even if they were 'just friends' Shikamaru was still a man, not one of her girlfriends. Talking about other men in front of him just made him feel some sort of way. Who knows maybe he's jealous. But that's not possible...right? Why would he be jealous of any man who gets to date Temari? If anything he pities the man who falls in love with her. No, it can't be jealousy...it just makes him feel like less of a man. She always makes him feel that way. Such a pain!

"Are you listening?" she glared at him and he knew if he said no, the consequences of ignoring her wouldn't be pretty.

"Yea..."

"Liar." she spat "If you're listening then, what did I say?"

Damn what did she say? Who knows, not like he was really listening to her. However, she talked about so many different men it was easy to know what she said. After all she had terrible taste in men, yet she always seemed to date the same exact kind of man. For someone as smart as Temari, she sure was naive when it came to men. She always seemed to attract 'bad boys' which always resulted in a 'bad breakup'. Those poor idiots, a pissed off Temari was something Shikamaru tried his hardest to avoid. Anyways, back to pretending he was listening.

"Woman, why is it that you always think I'm not listening to you?" he said "You were talking about some idiot named...". 'Damn what was the idiot's name again? Hattori? Yea that was the name. "Hattori"

"You guessed idiot!" She said as she smacked the back of his head.

"Damn woman what the hell?" He asked "It's not my fault you're predictable."

"I'm not predictable, you just had a lucky guess!"

"You are predictable, I can even tell what you were going to say next..."

"What was I going to say next since you're so damn smart?" she folded her arms waiting for his answer.

"He asked you on another date, and you said yes." he said as her mouth went agape "If he's such an idiot...why are you going on a second date with him." he asked

And honestly, even she didn't know why she was going on another date with the guy. He was pretty nice, a gentleman, and had a body to die for, not to mention his perfect face, but the guy wasn't intelligent enough for someone like Temari. Maybe she was going on another date with the guy to see if the rumors of how good he was in bed were true. Whatever the reason was, she was going on another date with him.

"Why does it matter if I go on another date with him? Jealous?" she asked with an evil smirk

"Don't flatter yourself." She hit him on the back of his head again for saying this.

"But to answer you're question" she started "I want to see how many times he can make me...Um never mind."

"Troublesome woman, what were you going to say?"

"Well, let's just say I want to see how good he is in bed." She started "You see, I've heard some rumor, and I'm curious." she admitted

"..."

"What? Shikamaru do not look at me like I disgust you or anything, it's just sex. We're not ten."

"We don't have to be ten. What the hell makes you think I want to talk to you about your sex life?" he asked with one brow raised

She nudged him "We're friends. Of course you want to hear about my sex life." she said grinning.

**Friends**...He was beginning to hate that damn word.

"Hattori is here in Konoha by the way" she mentioned. "Who knows, I might find out tonight if those little rumors I heard are true or not."

"Whatever woman, As much as I'd love to sit here and discuss your sex life.." sarcasm dripping from his voice "I have somewhere to be, so I'm leaving. And do me a favor, if you end up letting that idiot fuck you...spare me the details." He said as he walked away.

**O O O**

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop,we have the best prices along with the best quali-...Oh hey Shikamaru." Ino smiled "What's up?"

"I need to um...talk to you" he scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed. "About Temari."

**O O O**

"Damn this Hattori guy sounds like a total keeper. Maybe when she's done she can pass him my way." Ino joked as she nudged Shikamaru's arm.

"You make terrible jokes Ino." he said eating his food.

"Hey! I'm trying to help here. But seriously..." she started "Shikamaru, at first she was just mentioning the men to you, but now Temari's talking to you about her sex life? She definitely sees you as only a friend. You're so deep in the friend zone that it's kinda painful to watch. You know, since I'm your friend and all." Ino shrugged. "I have the perfect idea."

Oh no, Ino's Ideas always end the same way. They never work and the always tend to make things worse, but maybe this time she was really onto something. May as well give it a shot, whatever she has planned.

"What do you have planned this time?" Shikamaru asked sounded as bored as ever.

"Make her jealous! It has to work!" Ino squealed "This is going to be so fun!"

"Ino...I don't think Temari's the jealous type.."

"Nonsense! She's a woman isn't she?" Ino questioned "No matter how tough she acts, she's still a woman, and trust me when I say there isn't a woman alive that's not capable of jealousy."

"Troublesome."

Knowing Ino, she's going to pick someone he has no intrest in to try and make Temari jealous. Which probably not going to work anyway.

"Shikamaru...you remember my cousin Shiho right?" She asked with an evil smile.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please .**


	3. Chapter 3

"Shikamaru...you remember my cousin Shiho right?" She asked with an evil smile.

"...What about her?"

"Well, she has a crush on you, she told me not to tell you, but when have I ever been one to listen?" she said "Anyways, you can pretend to date her to make Temari jealous."

"But..if this Shiho girl has a crush on me, wouldn't pretending to date her be a bit cruel?" he asked

"Don't worry I'll tell her all about the plan, actually I have to meet her right now, so...bye!"

**O O O**

"Shiho, you have to lose the glasses for this to work. They're like costume glasses anyways, I don't remember you ever wearing glasses until about three years ago." Ino said

"B-but.."

"No buts, now prepare yourself because I'm about to give you the makeover of your life!"

After three long hours of work, Ino was finally done 'fixing' Shiho's appearance. She lost the glasses and the hideous outfit. Believe it or not, underneath those glasses and ugly clothes was a gorgeous woman. After clipping Shiho's ends and giving her a new wardrobe she was unexpectedly hot. She had a date with Shikamaru tonight and Ino wanted to make sure Shiho was going to look good enough to make Temari jealous.

"Damn, you look almost as good as me!"

"Um Thanks?" Shiho said "B-but I think this is to short." Shiho said tugging at the tiny black dress Ino made her wear.

"Don't be silly, it's perfect. Look at those beautifully sculpted legs!" Ino said as she whistled "Who knew you had a body like this, you should try showing it off more."

"Thanks...but aren't these heels too tall?"

"Those are the shortest heels I own Shiho, four inch heels aren't tall at all." she said "Now, this is the plan..."

Ino told Shiho the plan for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. It was only to make sure that she didn't screw anything up. All Shiho had to do was sit there, look pretty and make Temari jealous. That shouldn't be too hard.

"Ok Ino, I get it."

They were interrupted from there conversation when they heard a knock on the door. Shiho opened the door revealing Shikamaru standing there lazily with his hands in his pockets.

"Wow..."

"Hi, Shikamaru. Ready to go?" she asked. He nodded still staring at her.

"She looks damn good! Don't you think so?" Ino asked looking at Shikamaru

_'Yes'_ he thought because it was true, for the first time since knowing her, she looked good. He had to admit it to himself, but of course he'd never admit it out loud.

"Whatever let's get this stupid idea over with, but Shiho..." She looked at him "You look nice, but we're just going for Korean BBQ...why are you so dressed up?" he questioned.

"Because she's trying to make Temari jealous you idiot! Would that plan work with her wearing the kind of clothes she usually wears?" Ino snapped "Now hurry and leave."

"Ok, but what makes you think this plan will work, actually what are the chances we run into Temari at a Korean BBQ restaurant?"

"I'm not stupid Shikamaru, I thought this plan through." she began "She'll be there for sure, I asked her to meet me there." Ino explained

"Oh, well okay."

"One more thing Shikamaru...remember 6 months ago when I told you that if you didn't hurry up and make a move on Temari that I would?" he nodded "Well I wasn't joking." she said as he stared at her wide eyed

"What? She's hot! and you keep pussyfooting around, I swear Shikamaru this won't be the first time I've stolen someone's girl." she admitted "But I guess I shouldn't do that to you since you're so in love with her."

"Ino I really don't want to hear about that, it's disturbing, go fool around with Sai." he said "And I'm not in love with her."

"Whatever, now hurry and goooo!" Ino said practically pushing them out the door.

**O O O**

Shikamaru and Shiho had been waiting for Ino and Temari to arrive and finally after thirty minutes of waiting they finally showed up. Of course Ino was dumb enough to pick the table right next to theirs. That would make everything so obvious. Why did she have to be so stupid sometimes. Oh well, it can't be helped.

"Oh, Shikamaru, I never expected to run into you here." Ino said in an exaggerated tone. "And oh my god..you're on a date?!" Shikamaru slapped his forehead at how obvious Ino was making it that this was all planned. However Temari didn't seem to notice anything.

"Oh, hey crybaby." Temari said "Who's the broad?"

Ino laughed to herself. Shiho looked surprised at Temari's rudeness.

"E-excuse me?" Shiho asked

"I was talking to him." Temari said pointing to Shikamaru. "Not you. So if you don't mind." Temari rolled her eyes. Damn maybe this plan was a better idea than he originally thought. Shikamaru smirked at the fact that Temari was the jealous type.

"This is my date, Shiho." he answered

"Since when did you have a girlfriend?" Temari asked with her arms crossed. Ino was just laughing inwardly watching her plan succeed.

"She's not my girlf-"

"Since today!" Shiho interrupted as she grabbed Shikamaru's collar and pulled him into a kiss.

This was not apart of the plan. This turned into a shit show real fast. Shikamaru stared at Shiho in disbelief as he followed her glare leading to Temari.

"And don't address me as a broad anymore!" Shiho snapped

"Well can I address you as a desperate bitch?" Temari asked

"This obviously is some kind of joke right? C'mon crybaby even you wouldn't date someone like her." Temari said in disgust. She stood up and walked over to Shikamaru and pulled on his armed. "We're leaving, let's go."

**O O O**

They were now in his cloud watching spot. It was too late to watch the clouds, but he could settle for star gazing instead.

"What was that about?" he asked her.

"What was what about?"

"Why'd you get so mad about Shiho?"

"I'm you're friend." was all she said

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked slightly irritated

"It means that I won't let you date some slut who just wants to have sex with you." she answered

"What are you talking about?!" he asked in a angry tone "Just because you want to have sex with every guy that took you on a date doesn't mean all women are like that! Shiho never once said she wanted to have sex with me, so what the hell is your problem?!" he snapped

"Just because she never said anything about it to you doesn't mean shit idiot. I can tell by the way she looks at you." she answered looking at the star filled sky.

"How can you tell from the way she looks at me? Is it the way you look at Hattori, or every other guy you fucked after just one date?" he asked "Shiho's not like you Temari, she has self respect." he said not realizing what he just said.

"What did you just say?" Temari asked as she stood up. He just stared at her trying to realize what he said wrong. "I asked you what you just said to me!" she yelled "Did you just indirectly call me a whore?" Temari asked clearly very angry.

"What? No, I-"

"Shut up! I'm leaving, and if you see me tomorrow, or the day after that and for as long as I'm here, pretend you don't know me because if you speak to me or even look my way...I swear the pain I will put you through will be indescribable!" she warned as she stormed off.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked aloud.

**O O O**

"Shikamaru! You idiot! What the hell did you say to Temari last night!?" Ino yelled. She and Shikamaru were best friends, so it was normal to eat lunch and talk to each other about what was bothering them, but it seemed like this was becoming a habit. She invited him to lunch to talk to him about her successful plan. Even if things got a bit messy, the plan was to get Temari jealous and it worked. Too bad he had to ruin things afterwards.

"I didn't say anything to her, she's crazy she got all upset and I still don't know what I said."

"BULLSHIT!" Ino yelled "You said something you idiot, Sabaku no Temari never cries, so why the hell did she come to my house last night crying? You must've said something!" Ino snapped "She was so vulnerable, I should have made my move! Just to teach your lazy ass a lesson!"

_'Crying? Yeah right'_ Shikamru had seen a very sad Temari, but never a crying Temari. It must have been a mistake. That troublesome woman can't cry. She has too much pride to cry.

"That's it..tell me exactly what you said to her, word for word. I'm going to get to the bottom of this mess." Ino said as she forced Shikamaru to tell her everything. He started from when they left the restuarant all the way until the part where Temari stormed off. When he finished explaining everything to Ino she stared at him in disgust.

"What?"

"You're an asshole Shikamaru." Ino said "And the sad part about it all, is that you honestly don't know what you said."

"Then explain to me what the fuck I said, so I can go apologize." he said lazily

"You indirectly called her a whore!" Ino slapped her forehead. "How can someone so smart be so dumb?" Ino asked shaking her head.

"You told Temari that Shiho wasn't like her because Shiho has self respect..."

"And..."

"You basically said that she didn't have any self respect..."

Ino explained

"Oh Shit! I didn't mean it like that." he panicked

"How could you not mean it like that? How else did you expect her to take it?" Ino asked "Whatever, don't answer that, just go apologize and come see me as soon as you do. You'll need me."

"Why would I need you?"

"I'm a medical ninja." was all Ino said as she got up to leave.

_'What the hell does her being a medical ninja have to do with anything?'_

**O O O**

Temari was walking to answer the door, who the hell was knocking in the first damn place. When Temari opened the door she saw a nervous looking Shikamaru.

"Temari, I'm sorry abo-" before he could finish Temari's fan was slammed directly to his face. She swung it with all of her strenght.

**O O O**

_'Where am I?'_ He looked around confused until he saw a familiar face.

"You're in the hospital." Ino said as she burst out into laughter. "I told you that you'd need me."

* * *

**REVIEW :D**


	4. Chapter 4

S/O to Born in the Flames for reviewing :D

And CottonCandyMonster for being supportive of all my fics :D

* * *

'_Where am I?_' He looked around confused until he saw a familiar face.

"You're in the hospital." Ino said as she burst out into laughter. "I told you that you'd need me."

**O O O**

"Troublesome. How long have I been out?"

"About four...maybe five hours. " Ino said looking at the clock on the hospital wall. "She must have hit you really hard, you really should look in the mirror." She said handing him a mirror.

"Troublesome."

**O O O **

Shikamaru was allowed to leave as soon as he gained consciousness. When he left the hospital on his way to his favorite hill, he got funny looks from everyone. He even heard a few nasty comments about his swollen face. His eye was so swollen that he couldn't even open it. Damn Temari, she really wasn't joking when she said the pain would be indescribable. It hurt so bad, but he was a ninja so this wasn't too bad. When he arrived to his destination, someone was already there. Just great, what did she want now? Did she want to hit him some more? He just lounged on the grass as usual pretending she wasn't there. About ten minutes went by before either one of them spoke. Of course it was her who broke the silence.

"How's your eye?"

What kind of question was that? She should know how his eye was, she was the one who made it that way. A question that stupid shouldn't even be justified with an answer. So he did answer her. He continued to ignore her presence and just stared up at the clouds.

"It must hurt." she tried to get him to speak to her, but still nothing. "Your ignoring me. Should I just leave?" she asked softly. Still no response."The rumors about Hattori were over-exaggerated, he wasn't that good, not bad." she said hoping for a response "But not great either."

After acting all jealous about Shiho and she still had sex with the guy? What was her problem? She really was something else.

"Look, I know you're mad but can't we just pretend this never happened?"

Apparently she wasn't getting a response out of him right now. "Fine, ignore me. It's up to you, do you really want to lose a friend over something so trivial?" she asked, and she finally got a response from him, but it wasn't something she wanted to hear.

"Just Go" he said harshly

"Wha-"

"You're not deaf, you heard me, I couldn't care less about being friends with someone like you." he said.

Honestly he really cherished the friendship they had even if he wanted it to be something more, but he couldn't take it anymore. She was too snappy, bossy and troublesome. He was sick of being treated like her personal punching bag. He was sick of her making him feel like less of a man. No friendship was worth that.

Without saying anything Temari stood to leave.

"I'm sorry." she apologized which was something she was never fond of. Then she left like he asked her to.

* * *

Review? :P


	5. Chapter 5

_"I'm sorry." she apologized which was something she was never fond of. Then she left like he asked her to._

* * *

Temari was never one to apologize, but on the rare occasions when she actually did apologize, she was genuine. She apologized to Shikamaru because she was sorry not because it was something she had to do. Whether Temari admits it or not, she had a soft spot for that lazy idiot. She went overboard as usual and she was sorry, but he was to upset to even listen to anything she had to say. After leaving Shikamaru's cloud watching hill, she found herself at the inn she was saying in. Except she didn't head directly to her room. She knocked on the door a few rooms down from her own.

"Temari?" his rough voice asked

"Can I come in?" she said as he pushed the door back allowing her to come in. He lead her to the couch to take a seat.

"You ok? You look-…." He never did finish what he was saying. She cut him off with her lips before he could finish. She pulled away and looked directly into his eyes. She was crying.

"Temari, you're seriously scaring me, what's wrong?"

"Hattori" she began "Fuck me." She pleaded as she kissed him with hot tears falling down her face.

* * *

One week passed by without Shikamaru saying a single word to Temari. Before he knew it, one week turned into three. Temari would be leaving in a few days, and he didn't care. Well, that's what he wanted to believe. Deep down, he knew he'd miss her when she was gone.

As usual Shikamaru was lounging in the grass watching the clouds go by. He felt a presence coming towards him, but since he knew who it was he didn't bother turning around.

Like always, she sat down next to him, uninvited, and sat silently for fifteen minutes until she could no longer bare the silence.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." She said, gaze never leaving the sky.

_Tomorrow? _

He thought she'd be here for at least three more days. Not that he actually cared.

"Still not talking to me?" she asked sadly. "Y'know, you're an idiot. For someone so damn smart, you're pretty stupid. I don't know how you can't see the obvious signs that I like you."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N I apologize for not updating sooner but my laptop charger broke . _**

**_And i Have yet, to get a new one, but that's what family computers are for :)_**

* * *

_"Still not talking to me?" she asked sadly. "Y'know, you're an idiot. For someone so damn smart, you're pretty stupid. I don't know how you can't see the obvious signs that I like you."_

**oOo**

_'What did she just say? Did she just say….'_

"You..like me?" he asked shocked

"Obviously." She answered

Shikamaru couldn't believe his ears, she was just saying she liked him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. How could she admit something like this without even being slightly nervous?

"Everyone could tell" she said "Well, everyone except you..."

"B-but what about Hattori..weren't you interested in him?"

"No, not really." she answered nonchalantly staring at the sky

Shikamaru never liked emotional women,which was most of them, but he didn't like how Temari was acting so cool about confessing her 'feelings' towards him. It was weird how she could just come out and say something like this without a single care in the world. And honestly,he thought she was just saying this as a joke. _Yea that's it...it has to be a joke. _

"Don't just sit there Nara." she began "Say something."

Now would be a good time to tell her that the feeling is mutual, but what if she was actually just joking...

"I'm flattered, but you're not my type." he lied

"You're lying..."

"I'm not."

Temari just shrugged it off and continued to watch the clouds with him. It's not like she could force him to like her back,even though she knew he did.

If he didn't like her, as he claimed, he wouldn't get so upset when she mentioned other men.

She knew he hated being treated like her friend but after so long she thought that he'd finally realize why she talked about so many different men in his presence. It was all to make him realize how much she cared for him. If Temari was a typical woman, she'd be somewhere crying her eyes out from being rejected. But Temari was far from average. He'd come around one day.

"You sure you don't want to admit how much you like me?" she asked

"Drop it."

"Okay, fine." she pouted "But, whenever you do finally realize that you do have feelings for me, it'll probably be too late."

"..."

"You'll regret it.."

**oOo**

She was right, he did regret it. It had been two years since that day on the grass. He hasn't spoken to or seen her since. Just yesterday he got the worst news of his life.

She was getting married.

If only he hadn't let his pride get in the way, this wouldn't be happening. Right now he could be with her instead of staring down at the card that read:

_The honor of your presence is requested _  
_At the marriage of _  
_Sabaku no Temari_  
_And _  
_Fukui Hattori_  
_Saturday, the fifth of August_  
_At seven o'clock in the evening _  
_Kakekage Tower_  
_Suna_

He had always got the impression that she and Hattori were just a fling, and now they were getting married.

In the two years he hadn't saw her, he had various fling of his own but nothing serious.

When he finally realized that it was her that he wanted, it was already too late. Just like she said. The wedding was in five days. All the Konoha Shinobi that were invited would be heading out in a few hours and arrive in Suna two days before the wedding.

When he arrived to the gates, all the kunoichi were already there waiting on the guys, he was the first one of the guys to arrive. Might as well kill some time. "Ino." he called out to her. Shikamaru wasn't the only one opposed to this wedding, Ino didn't like the idea of Temari getting married to someone other than her former teammate.

"Yeah Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru was a strategist. He always had a plan. "I need your help with something." he said "But we only have two days for this plan to work." Ino knew exactly where this conversation was heading and she couldn't be any happier. A huge smirk formed on her face.

"You want to break off the wedding right?" she asked and he nodded "Somehow I knew that someday I'd ruin someone's wedding."

Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh.

"This is going to be so FUN!" Ino shrieked "Don't worry Shikamaru, you can count on me!"

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? **

**I'm not too fond of this chapter but whatevs**

**Review Review Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Review please :)_

* * *

_"This is going to be so FUN!" Ino shrieked "Don't worry Shikamaru, you can count on me!"_

Shikamaru and the rest of the Konoha nin had been traveling for three days. The whole trip Shikamaru couldn't think of anything other than how he was going to convince Temari to reconsider getting married. Ino suggested that they crash the wedding; He didn't want to just crash their wedding. That would be too troublesome. Why did he have to be so lazy. Maybe if he had admitted his feelings for her two years ago, he wouldn't have to think of strategies to win the troublesome woman over. She'd already be his if he wasn't so damn stubborn. Before he could continue his train of thought he realized that they were now in Suna.

"You ok?" Ino asked him with concern written all over her face.

"I'm just tired."

They headed straight to the Kazekage to inform him of their arrival. He knew that once they got to Gaara's office, she would be there. Shikamaru couldn't help feeling slightly nervous. He was always nervous around her. this was going to be a huge pain.

**oOo**

He was right. When they arrived in Gaara's office, there she was. She still looked the same only prettier. Maybe it was just his imagination but she also was a bit curvier than before. Not that it was a bad thing, in fact she looked better than ever. He was beginning to feel awkward staring at her. Luckily she didn't notice his excessive staring. Gaara dismissed them quickly. Which was a good thing because standing there awkwardly was starting to get troublesome.

**oOo**

"Wow this Inn looks amazing!" Ino squealed "Ok since we're rooming together, let's discuss our plan." Ino suggested.

"I could just talk to her and try to change her mind." he said

"Yeah right, I totally saw how you froze up when you saw her, you stared her down like a horny schoolboy." Ino said as she shook her head. "What if I sleep with Hattori?" she asked

That would probably work, but there was no way he'd let Ino go threw with something like that. She was one of his best friends and he cared her.

"No, you don't need to do that." Shikamaru said standing up. "I'll be back."

Shikamaru really needed some time to think, he only had two days before Temari's wedding. He couldn't let her get married, but how could two days possibly be enough time to change her mind. After a short distance of walking, he found a spot that looked decent enough to cloud watch. It had been a couple of days since he had cloud watched, but he really couldn't enjoy it as much as he wanted to. His mind was focused on Temari. Shikamaru released a loud sigh due to his frustration.

"Stressed out?" someone from behind him asked. Which he soon confirmed to be Temari.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her

"I knew you'd be here. This is one of the only decent places to watch the clouds." Temari laughed

"The clouds suck here.." He said harshly

Temari just shrugged and took a seat next to him. "How have you been?"

"Troublesome." he answered "How about you?"

"I've been busy."

The conversation was awkward and forced. There was so much tension in the air. The silence was so painfully awkward, and neither one of them knew what to say next. It was weird since they had been so opened with each other in the past. The silence was unexpectedly broken by Shikamaru.

"Why are you getting married?" he asked bluntly not able to look at her.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked annoyed. "Why do you think? Why do people usually get married?"

"Still have anger problems I see." Shikamaru mumbled as Temari smacked the back of his head.

"I heard that." she pouted.

He rubbed the back of his head. "You didn't have to hit me."

"And you didn't have to ask me stupid questions!" she barked

"It wasn't a stupid question, it was a serious question." He said "And I'm still waiting for your answer."

Temari looked away from him before she answered. "I love him." she answered "That's why I'm marrying him."

"You're lying." he said calmly

"I am NOT!"

"You love me." Shikamaru said as Temari's mouth dropped. Was he serious? He couldn't be serious right?

"Are you crazy?!" Temari asked loudly as she stood up. "I don't love you! I'm getting married!."

"You're only marrying him because he was there when I wasn't. You don't love him Temari." he said looking straight into her eyes.

Shikamaru stared passionately into her eyes. How could he read her so easily? Temari never wanted to be marrying Hattori, but he was always 'the next best thing, and he wasn't so bad. After spending so much time with him their relationship became more serious and before she knew it she was marrying him, she only had two days left before she was someone's wife. Initially, she wanted Shikamaru, but since she couldn't have him, she'd have to settle for Hattori. She couldn't just turn her back on him, she would be marrying Hattori.

"I have to go." she said as she turned on her heel and quickly was out of sight.

She was angry. With Shikamaru, with herself, and with Hattori for not being able to make her forget Shikamaru. After two years, she still felt the same. After all this time not seeing him, she still felt the same and she hated herself for it. It made her feel weak. Temari was confused, she didn't like being confused. She went back to the apartment she shared with Hattori. She unlocked the door and saw that Hattori wasn't there. He'd usually be in the living room watching t.v. or lounging on the couch. _I wonder what he's doing._ Feeling lazy, Temari walked towards the bedroom to take a nap. She opened the door and her eyes widened in shock.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" she yelled

"Babe!" he said trying to wrap himself up with the covers "I thought you said you wouldn't be back until later."

Temari looked at him in disgust. Hattori was cheating...on her? He had to know that she was going to kill him for having sex with some blonde bitch that wasn't her.

"Temari, we can explain, this was so unexpected, it just happened." the girl explained

"I invited you to my wedding and you FUCK my soon to be husband! What is there to explain?" Temari fumed. She was livid, and she was scary when she was mad. She stormed out of the apartment. She had to get out of there before she committed a murder.

The blonde girl struggled getting her clothes on. Once she was finally dressed she chased after Temari.

"Wait! Temari, wait!" she said as she caught up to her. Temari's face was full of anger and hurt.

"Ino how could you!?" Temari needed answers, there had to be a reason for Ino to pull a stunt like this.

"Please, don't hit me!" she begged as she covered her face. "I'm sorry I did this to you, but b-but b-but...IT WAS SHIKAMARU'S IDEA!"

* * *

Review please & Thank you

no flames


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**I deserve a cookie because this was the fastest update ever! **

**.**

* * *

_"Please, don't hit me!" she begged as she covered her face. "I'm sorry I did this to you, but b-but b-but...IT WAS SHIKAMARU'S IDEA!"_

It took Temari a good thirty seconds to register the words Ino just said to her. _Shikamaru's fault ? _It all made sense.

Without saying a word more to Ino, Temari turned around and stalked in the direction of where she recently just left Shikamaru. How could he do something like this? How could he use his best friend in such a low way? When she sees him, he'd better be prepared to fight. Out of all of his plans this had to be the stupidest one yet. Why did he have to be so selfish? Temari was very close to her destination and she could already see him lazily staring at the clouds. He seemed to be deep in thought. He looked so peaceful that Temari almost didn't want to interrupt him...Almost.

When she approached him, he stood up to face her, "Why are you here again woman? I thought you had to g-.."

**SMACK**

Temari gathered all the strength, anger, and hurt she had and put it into that smack. She could tell by the way his eyes widened in shock that it hurt. Good. He deserved it. Actually, he deserved more.

Shikamaru rubbed his cheek and stared at her.

"You!" Temari pointed to him. "Don't you dare show your face at my wedding!" her voice was shaking and tears were threatening to fall.

Shikamaru didn't know what to say, he didn't even know what the hell she was talking about. He never knew what the hell she was talking about, she never gave him explanations, she never let him speak, she was just as stubborn as him.

"I don't know what you're talki-"

**SMACK**

She smacked him again, this time harder as the tears finally began to flow.

"I'm going to marry him, Shikamaru, there is nothing you can do or say that is going to change that."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did you have to smack me, twice just to tell me that?" at this point Shikamaru was annoyed, once again she didn't explain anything to him. He still had no clue why she smacked him. "Temari, you can't just assume I know what you're talking about, I'm not a mind reader. What did I do to you?"

"Yeah right! Don't act like you don't know!" she barked "You pimped your own damn best friend and made her sleep with my husband, that's what you did!" Temari wiped the now drying tears from her face and looked at him. "I always knew you were lazy, but I never expected you to be a bad person, what happened to you?" Temari asked sadly as she shook her head in disappoint.

Shikamaru couldn't here anything she said after she said Ino slept with Hattori. He told Ino she didn't need to do that, so why the hell did she? _Damn Ino. _She ruined everything! He wasn't going to win Temari over by pissing her off. Too late she was more than pissed.

"Temari listen I-"

"No YOU listen, I am getting married in two days, I don't want to see you there, and since I no longer have a reason to ever return to Konoha, this is goodbye." she began "Take care of yourself Shikamaru, I hate you so much right now, but since this is goodbye I want to give you something." before he could ask her what she wanted to give him, her face was inches away from his. She placed her lips on his closing the distance between them. Shikamaru enjoyed every second of the short sweet kiss. She pulled away and flashed him a sad smile. "Goodbye Shikamaru."

**oOo**

"Shikamaru I'm sooo sorry." Ino cried "I didn't know what else to tell her, I'm so sorry!"

"I told you not to sleep with him Ino." Shikamaru said as he held the ice pack to his cheek.

"I know but she really looked like she wanted to hit me." Ino said "I didn't want my perfect face ruined."

"Tch."

"So, how mad was she?" Ino asked curiously

"She told me not to come to her wedding and she hit me, twice." Shikamaru explained adjusting the ice pack on his cheek

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going back home." Shikamaru shrugged "No point in staying here anymore."

"So, you're just going to give up!?" Ino was annoyed with how lazy Shikamaru was being. "You lazy bastard! This is how you lost her the first time! Do you want to lose her again?"

"She kissed me 'Goodbye', that means she doesn't want to see me anymore, I can't force her to call of the wedding."

"That doesn't mean anyth-...wait, she kissed you!?" Ino said as she ran over to where he was lounging on the couch. "How was it?" Ino asked as she saw the heat rise to his face.

"You're getting side-tracked."

"Oh yeah!" Ino said "So are you really just going to give up?" she asked sadly and he nodded in response.

**oOo**

**2 Days later**

**Wedding Day**

"Do you Fukui Hattori, take this woman whose hand you now hold, to be your true and wedded wife; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to LOVE, CHERISH, HONOR AND PROTECT HER: to forsake all others for her sake; to cleave unto her, and her only, until death shall part you?"

"I do." Hattori said as he smiled at her.

"Do you Sabaku no Temari, take this man who now holds your hand, to be your true and wedded husband; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to LOVE, CHERISH, HONOR AND PROTECT HIM, to forsake all others for his sake; to cleave unto him and him only, and him forever until death shall part you?"

Temari scanned the audience and she saw all of her friends. Except for Shikamaru, for some reason unknown to her, not seeing him their made her sad. Of course she was the one who told him not to come but still.

"I-I-I-..." Temari did something nobody expected, including herself.

She fainted.

* * *

**A/N**

**Review please :DDDDD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N ANOTHER SUPER FAST UPDATE.**

* * *

_"I-I-I-..." Temari did something nobody expected, including herself._

_She fainted._

**oOo**

The audience gasped in shock. The bridesmaids panicked, Hattori was mortified, and Kankuro was having a laugh attack. Even Gaara couldn't keep a straight face as he slightly chuckled. Temari had never fainted before, she said only weak girls fainted.

"I OBJECT!" Ino yelled now standing. The audience once again gasped as they all turned to look at her.

"Sit down idiot!" someone in the crowed yelled. Ino laughed nervously as she sat down slowly. The Konoha nin looked at her like she was insane. "What?" she asked "I've always wanted to do that!" she giggled. Sakura shook her head and whispered "Pig."

"Forehead." Ino whispered back.

Before they could finish their argument, Temari was beginning to come to. "Are you ok?" Hattori asked

"No..." Temari answered holding her head. "I'm sorry Hattori."

"Sorry?" he asked "It's not like you did this on purpose. Now, back to the ceremony!" he said happily as he helped her up. "Continue" he said to the wedding officiant.

"Oh, of course." the wedding officiant replied. He cleared his throat to speak but Temari interrupted him.

"Wait." she held up her hand "I'm sorry everyone, for the inconvenience."

Temari sighed loudly "This is embarrassing." she mumbled. Temari turned to the crowd to speak. "You know what, everyone go home. I can't do this." She said as she nonchalantly walked away from the altar. Everyone in the audience had their mouths agape except for Ino who was smiling and Kankuro who had another laugh attack.

"Oh man! Baki please tell me you recorded all of this!" Kankuro said as he turned to Baki who looked disappointed "I'm going to show this to my kids one day!"

Hattori ran after her. "Temari wait!" he caught up to her and roughly grabbed her wrist. "You can't just leave! This is our wedding! My parents are here!"

"Well tell them to go home, I can't do this! I can't marry you"

"You're pregnant with my child of course you can marry me!"

About four women in the audience fainted.

Ino gasped dramatically.

Kankuro stopped laughing.

Baki dropped his video camera.

Gaara just looked confused.

Temari fainted again.

Worst wedding ever.

**oOo**

"Good News." the overtly excited doctor exclaimed. "Congratulations! Temari, you're two months pregnant."

This day couldn't get any worse.

**oOo**

**Three Days Later**

Considering her situation, Gaara decided to give Temari more time off. He and Kankuro didn't seem too upset about the whole mess of a wedding or the fact that she was pregnant. She went back to Konoha with Naruto and the others. No one had spoken a word the whole trip back to Konoha.

Temari was too embarrassed to show her face around Suna. People would be talking about the wedding for weeks, once it finally dies down, then she'll return home. This all felt like a really bad dream.

"Home sweet home!" Naruto said breaking the silence

"Hey Guys, back so soon?" Izumo said

"Yeah, how was the wedding?" Kotetsu asked

"A disaster, so stop asking." Temari said as she walked off.

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other, then looked at the Konoha nin.

"Don't ask!" they all said.

**oOo**

Shikamaru was watching clouds on the verge of sleep. All he could think about since he left Suna was _her._ He wondered what she was doing right now. Probably on her honeymoon happily married. Little did he know, she wasn't married and she was far from happy. Hr hadn't heard the news of what happened in Suna yet. Shikamaru sighed and got up. He walked towards the direction of home, he was too depressed to watch the clouds. As soon as he arrived home he was greeted by his mother's troublesome nagging. He hadn't been home since he left Suna early. His mother would have asked too many questions.

"How was the wedding?" Yoshino asked

"Troublesome."

"Is that all you have to say about your friend's wedding?"

"She's not my friend." Shikamaru replied

Shikaku chuckled "Of course that's all he can say." he said "How else do you expect him to describe a wedding he didn't attend?"

He knew? How did he know that he didn't go to the wedding.

"What do you mean he didn't attend?" Yoshino glared at her son

"He's in love with the bride, but he's too much of a coward to admit it." Shikaku answered

"Troublesome."

"Sit down son, let's talk." Shikaku suggested.

They never had these talks so it was a weird and uncomfortable conversation, but Shikaku knew a thing or two about troublesome women. Considering he married one. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "I'll get it." They heard Yoshino say.

"Hi, Mrs. Nara." she said "I'm here for Shikamaru. Is he here?"

"Oh, come in." she said politely. "Shikamaru! You have company."

"Troublesome." he said walking into the room "What is it now mo-" he paused seeing who it was at his door.

"Can we talk?" she asked nervously

"Why?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Please! Just...I need to talk to you. Please." Temari pleaded

"The last time I talked to you, you hit me...twice."

Why was he beng so damn childish, so petty, so _troublesome. _Temari was growing angrier and angrier by the second. You could almost see the steam coming from her ears. She had to admit, he had every reason to be mad.

"Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon, or something?" Shikamaru asked

Ok, now he was just being an asshole, trying to piss her off purposely, Such a jerk!

"Why did I bother?" Temari asked herself aloud "You know what Nara, be that way, I came all the way here to apologize to you." she admitted

"You left your husband to come three days away, just to apologize to me?" he asked

"I'm not married!" she shouted as her eyes started to water.

Was she about to cry?

"Find me when you're ready to talk." she said as she stormed off.

Yoshino and Shikaku witnessed the whole thing. Yoshino shook her head in shame while Shikaku laughed.

"It's like Déjà Vu" Shikaku said

"Shikamaru go after her." Yoshino demanded. Shikamaru was too shocked to move. Why didn't she get married. Did she really call off the wedding for him? "NOW Shikamaru!"

**oOo**

Searching for Temari wasn't hard. He knew exactly where she'd be. So he headed to their hill.

"Temari." he said as he sat next to her

"I'm sorry." she said softly "So, so sorry Shikamaru."

"Me too."

"I'm so ashamed." Temari said as she brought her knees to her chest. "I love you, so much."

His eyes grew wide. "W-what?"

He looked at her, only to see that see was crying. "Temari, why are you crying?"

"Because I love you"

"Temari..."

"But, I can't be with you." Temari said not looking at him. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/N

DunDunDun!

Review please :P ?


	10. Chapter 10

_"But, I can't be with you." Temari said not looking at him. "I'm pregnant."_

* * *

Shikamaru was lost for words. Why was this happening? Temari was pregnant, by someone who wasn't him. She was having another man's child. Would they ever be able to get past this? This was a huge bump in the road for them, but he wanted to be with her. No matter what. This wouldn't stop him from having her.

"What are you going to do?" He asked not able to look at her. "Are you going to keep it?"

"Of course I'm keeping it!" she snapped "This is my own fault for using him to get to you. I've made my bed, I'll lie in it."

"We could get past this.." he said

Thinking they could get past this was naive of him. He knew the chances of them being together was slim. She lived three days away from him. And besides, she had Hattori, he would want to be involved in his child's life. They'd never get past this, they couldn't get past this.

"How? What about Hattori? After embarrassing him in front of his parents at the wedding he hates me. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm stuck with him. I'm having his child." Temari explained. After embarrassing Hattori like that, he'll make sure she was never happy again. Shikamaru just sighed. He had no strategy for this situation, he had no plans, no brilliant ideas. For once in his life, he didn't have an answer. He was unsure of what to do next.

**oOo**

"Can't we just kill him or something?" Ino asked "Let's make it seem like an accident on a mission!"

"Ino this is serious. Stop joking around." Shikamaru said. Once again he was going to Ino for advice. They had become much better friends and he enjoyed her silly plots and ideas.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any awesome ideas to fix this situation." Ino pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I think Hattori did this on purpose, he knew Temari didn't love him. I don't even think she's pregnant."

"Ino what are you talking about?" Shikamaru didn't understand her sometimes. "Of course she's pregnant, she saw a doctor about it."

"Well you're right, but it's strange. Two months isn't exactly a short amount of time. Temari is very meticulous, she should have known she was pregnant."

"You think maybe the doctors made some kind of mistake?" Shikamaru asked eyes wide.

"Not exactly." Ino said with a finger on her chin. "What hospital did she say it was again?"

"Why does that matt-"

"Just answer the question!" she snapped "It's important!"

"Fukui Medical Center..."

"See! I knew it!" Ino shouted

"What're you-"

"It's a family owned hospital Shikamaru! Hattori could have switched the test results so that Temari wouldn't have a choice about marrying him!" Ino suggested "I'm a medical nin, I could give Temari actual results. I'm not saying for sure that Temari isn't pregnant, but it's worth a try right?"

"..."

"I'm so smart!" Ino giggled "I'll go find Temari."

**oOo**

When Ino told Temari about her little theory, she didn't believe anything she said. Temari was still slightly upset with Ino. Why would Hattori have the doctors lie to her about being pregnant. That was just stupid, it made absolutely no sense. It was absurd! Hattori was a respectable man of Suna. He couldn't possibly do something so vile and disgraceful. Besides, if he liked his life he wouldn't dare do something so stupid, he'd most definitely have to face her brothers' wrath. And that wouldn't end well.

"That's absurd Ino!" Temari said walking away from her.

"Please, it won't hurt to try." Ino tried to convince Temari "What do you have to lose?"

"Hmm, I don't know, my sanity maybe? Because once you reconfirm the fact that I am indeed pregnant, I'll lose my mind." she spat.

Ino gave Temari a very pleading look. Puppy dog eyes. Temari hated puppy dog eyes. "Pweaseeee!" Ino said in the cutest voice she could summon. Temari sighed and rolled her eyes "Fine." she started "But, if I'm pregnant, I get to punch you in the face for wasting my time." Ino nodded cutely.

**oOo**

Temari was patiently waiting for Ino to give her the results of the stupid test. She thought this was stupid but Ino could convince anybody of anything. That girl was seriously charming. Temari was thinking of ways to end Hattori if he had screwed with her test results making her think she was pregnant. Her favorite choice was letting Gaara and Kankuro beat his ass to death. That way she could keep of hands clean. Temari's thoughts were interrupted by a loud squeal.

"You're not pregnant!" Ino squealed as she gave Temari a suffocating hug. Temari was shocked, this had to be a mistake. Ino saw the look on her face. "What? Aren't you happy?" Temari just smiled and nodded "But I don't understand why he would screw with me like this..."

"Because he knew you didn't love him, and that he could be replaced, but if you were pregnant with his child, you'd have no choice but to stay with him." Ino explained. She wasn't as dumb as she looked. "It's something I'd do to keep a man, that's how I know." They both laughed

"I'm the queen of schemes, I know all the tricks."

**oOo**

Shikamaru rushed to the door uncharacteristically as he heard someone knocking. He hoped it was Ino telling him whether or not Temari was pregnant. When he opened the door he wasn't expecting to see Temari.

"Shika-" Shikamaru held up his hand signaling her to stop.

"Before you say anything...I want you to know that I love you."

* * *

Author Note: Review Please.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N Sorry for the wait, but Fall semester started . which means I'm busy busy busy._**

**_To everyone who read and enjoyed this fic, Thank you so much for the support. It means a lot._**

* * *

_"Before you say anything...I want you to know that I love you."_

* * *

He loved her? After everything, he still loved her. Temari wished that she never got involved with Hattori. Maybe that way, she and Shikamaru could have realized their feelings a lot sooner. He went through so much all because of her. It wasn't fair to him. Temari felt like she didn't even deserve his love. The disappointment in her face was very apparent.

Shikamaru somehow always knew what she was thinking.

He looked at her worriedly "Don't beat yourself up about it woman, we all make mistakes." he said turning his head to look at anything but her. "I won't change my mind, if you are pregnant, we can work something out. It'll be troublesome, but if I could have you, it's worth it." he said embarrassed. Temari gripped his collar and pulled him down so that his lips met hers. She loved the feel of his lips. If she wasn't sure before, there was no doubt in her mind now. She was in love with this man. This young, handsome, lazy, brilliant man stole her heart.

"Shikamaru, I'm not pregnant."

His eyes widened due to what he was hearing. She wasn't pregnant? Now nothing could stop him from making her his. He wanted to go to Suna and kill Hattori himself, but he was too excited to be angry at that prick. That could wait.

**oOo**

**Two weeks later**

Peace and quiet, no one to bother him, all it was was him and the clouds. The white fluffy clouds. This was the perfect time for Shikamaru to relax and avoid everything troublesome. Time to think to himself. It was the first time in a while he got to enjoy cloud watching without being disturbed.

"Oi! You Lazy bastard!"

So much for peace and quiet. With her around, peace and quiet were non existent. Over the past two weeks Temari and Shikamaru decided to 'date'. If you could even call it that. Within a two week time span they had broken up twice. The first time because he told her she was a sad excuse for a woman. She made breakfast and it was like death on a plate. And, the second time because he told her he was too tired to listen to her bitching and moaning. Both times his fault, but he was only telling the truth. In the end, they would always get back together. They loved each other.

"What so you want woman? he asked not moving from his current lounging position.

Temari sat next to him. "Have I ever told you, that I love you?" that was really unexpected.

"Because I do." she admitted.

Neither of them looked at each other. They weren't the lovey-dovey, mushy type of couple, the were just two people who were in love.

"You know.."he started "For a woman, you aren't very romantic." he said as they both began to laugh.

"Well, I never had much practice." she shrugged. "Being romantic isn't a requirement when you just want one night with a man." she teased.

Shikamaru's laughter ceased immediately and he grunted. "Woman, I thought we agreed not to bring up your promiscuous past ever again?" she laughed

"Why jealous because you haven't gotten that far yet?"

"Actually, Yes." he answered. "I am jealous. And to be honest, I'm surprised I haven't gotten that far yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she scowled

"I honestly thought I'd have you in my bed after one day. Like the rest of the guys." he could see the blood lust in her eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have cracked that joke.

"W-wait Temari, I was joking." he said as she approached him slowly and dangerously.

_Oh Shit!_

**oOo**

"Why do I feel like I see you here way too often?" Ino questioned.

"Because I feel in love with a monster named Temari, who happens to likes physically damaging me." Shikamaru explained rubbing his now swollen eye.

"Is it just me, or does this seem like Déjà vu?" Ino questioned.

"It's definitely Déjà vu." he said looking bored.

"So, did she break up with you again?" she asked slightly amused.

"Yep."

"Man you two are impossible. Maybe you were better off in the friend zone." she giggled and he smirked.

"No, I like it this way much better. I should go apologize."

"Alright, see you soon." Ino waved.

**oOo**

"I don't accept your apology." Temari pouted with her back turned towards Shikamaru.

"Can you at least look at me?"

"No, I don't want to look at your ugly face."

"You're acting like a child Temari." he said frustrated with her childish behavior.

"No one asked you to come here Nara." she growled "Feel free to leave."

"Fine." he said "But I guess I just have to return this." he said as she turned around to see what he was talking about.

"What're you talki- HOLY SHIT!" she said as she turned around. She couldn't believe what she saw. Shikamaru kneeling on one knee. "Get up. What do you think you're doing? I'm still upset with you."

Shikamaru ignored her protests and continued what he was doing. "I would ask you to marry me, but I know you'll say yes, so just take the ring and make this easier for the both of us." Temari glared at him

"You're so weird!" she said looking at him with her head tilted.

"Just take the ring." he pleaded. She took the ring and placed it on her ring finger. There was an awkward silence.

"So, you know Yoshino is going to kill you when I tell her how pathetic that proposal was." she grinned and he smiled in response.

"Troublesome." he said as he pulled Temari into an embrace and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too crybaby."

_******oOo**_

**_2 years_**_** later**_

"He finally proposed!" Tenten squealed. "Neji finally proposed!" he yelled running towards Ino, Temari, Sakura, and Hinata who were out for lunch.

"Did he really?" Temari asked sipping her tea.

"That's great!" Ino yelled. Sakura and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"It was so romantic!" Tenten beamed as she explained the story to the group of girls. "Wow that is really romantic!" Sakura said.

"Hey Temari, how did Shikamaru propose? You've been married for about two years now, and you've never told us how he proposed.

"Y-yea Temari-san." Hinata Added "Naruto's proposal was really romantic as well."

"Maybe because it was so embarrassing she doesn't want to share the story." Ino said with an evil smile on her face.

"You think I care about that stuff? He proposed, I accepted." Temari said continuing her tea.

"C'mon Tem! Tell us, we won't laugh." Tenten pleaded. Temari rolled her eyes deciding that they wouldn't stop pestering her about this.

"Was it romantic?" Sakura asked

"No, It wasn't romantic, it was quite the opposite actually." She answered honestly. "Pathetic really."

They all stared wide eyed. "What?" Temari shrugged "It's the truth, but I love him, he loves me. Who cares how he proposed? It's not that serious."

"Yea, but-" Sakura started

"Anyways, I have to get home to my **husband.** Excuse me." Temari said as she stood up to leave. "By the way, Hinata, and Tenten if you stay here, people might mistake you for being single like these two bitches." she said with a smirk pointing to Ino and Sakura as their mouths went agape.

"Hey!" the yelled in unison

Temari chuckled and continued in the direction of her home.

* * *

_**END**_

_A/N_

_Once again, for those who supported me throughout this fic, I genuinely thank you!_


End file.
